Protect You
by Laugh After Pain
Summary: A series of HikaHaru moments; fluff


**one**

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru cried, running up behind the girl. She stopped and turned, smiling tiredly.

"Hey, Hikaru!" she greeted, wondering in the back of her mind what mischief he might be up to. "How are you? What's up?"

"Not much," he replied with his usual grin. "Just saw you walking by and had to come see you!" Haruhi knew it was Hikaru's version of a compliment, but she couldn't help sighing. Hikaru's face fell, but he quickly rebounded with mild annoyance. "Gee, you're so happy to see me!"

"I am happy, I am!" Haruhi exclaimed, waving her hands defensively. "I'm just tired. I pulled an all-nighter last night for the physics test today." Haruhi had to be the top student in their class in order to maintain her scholarship and stay at Ouran.

"Oh...well, anything I can help with?" Hikaru asked, apologizing in his own way.

"Quiz me," Haruhi replied, handing over her notebook. Hikaru ignored it.

"Don't need that," he said. "Let's talk speed of light." Haruhi laughed.

"Look out!" a boy cried out suddenly. Haruhi barely moved her head to the side to see a soccer ball hurtling at her face when Hikaru dove in front of her, shielding her. He extended his arm as the soccer ball came on top of them and struck it, swatting it away. Haruhi heard a loud crack, and Hikaru inhaled sharply, clearly stifling a swear.

"Hika-" she managed, eyes wide as she looked up at him, but the soccer players cut her off as they ran up.

"Sorry! Oh, man, I'm so sorry!" the kicker apologized profusely. Hikaru waved him off with his other hand.

"I'm fine," he replied normally, though Haruhi could see pain flickering in his eyes. "Be more careful, and apologize to my friend here." The soccer players all but got on the ground and groveled, and Haruhi forgave them and shooed them off quickly, turning to Hikaru.

"Hikaru...!" she managed. The older twin was clutching his arm with gritted teeth, but when he realized Haruhi was looking, he straightened.

"I'm fine," he said, and she felt her temper flare.

"Don't try to be brave like that!" she said. "You're hurt! I heard the ball hit your arm!" She grabbed his other arm and began pulling him. "We have to go to the hospital!"

"Haruhi, your physics test is first period!" Hikaru yelled. "Go to that! I'll go to the nurse, I promise, just—"

"No, I'm going with you," Haruhi corrected. "I'm not leaving you, Hikaru. I can make up a test." Hikaru swallowed.

"Haruhi..."

The two hurried to the nurse, who took one look at Hikaru's arm and made a phone call to the hospital. Haruhi pleaded for ten minutes while they waited for an ambulance ("Wow, do I really need an ambulance?" Hikaru had asked, looking blankly at his arm), and when it arrived, she got in with Hikaru.

Haruhi did have to wait outside while Hikaru was being examined and, at the diagnosis of a broken arm, getting his cast put on. It was during this time that Kaoru came flying down the corridor, Tamaki in tow.

"Haruhi!" he cried, his eyes wide and frightened. "They pulled me out of class and told me Hikaru was rushed to the hospital!"

"He broke his arm," Haruhi responded softly. Kaoru wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"How?" he asked. With some difficulty, Haruhi relayed how he'd protected her. When Kaoru heard this, his eyes softened. Tamaki smiled.

"You're not hurt, too, are you?" he inquired. She shook her head.

"I'm totally fine," she said, looking down. After a meaningful pause, she quickly asked, "Tamaki-senpai, why are you here?"

"I saw Kaoru go flying past my class, so I excused myself to the bathroom and came with," Tamaki answered proudly. "Kyouya came, too, and we took Mori's limousine, so..." Haruhi's face paled.

"The entire Host Club is here, isn't it?" she finished. He nodded seriously.

Just then, the door opened, and Hikaru walked out, his arm encased in a lime green cast, something all could be sure he'd picked out himself. Kaoru was by his side in an instant, fussing over his arm and continually asking if his twin was alright. Hikaru laughed and threw an arm around his brother, assuring him that he was fine and reminding him to be the first to sign his cast. Haruhi was right behind Kaoru, looking at Hikaru's cast with wide, regretful eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine, Haruhi," Hikaru said with a warm smile. "Things could've been worse. That ball would've hit you square in the face." He rubbed his nose with his good hand, grinning cheekily at her. "Since you're so short."

It was Hikaru's way of letting her know that it wasn't an act, that everything was really fine with them, and Haruhi smiled slowly up at him. Kaoru leaned his head against Hikaru's shoulder. Even Tamaki, who was so apt to jump on an insult towards Haruhi, saw the comment as a reassurance, and chuckled. Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny all came bursting in at that moment, and, oblivious to the atmosphere, Hunny jumped up to hug Hikaru tearfully.

Landing promptly on his arm.

**two**

The tears were just too much.

As Hikaru looked down at Haruhi, he was struck by how small she seemed curled up under the altar, how frightened she was, how stupid he'd been to leave her behind. Haruhi, who was so gentle and understanding, who could read him like a book and ease his pain, who never judged or hurt anyone, looked so scared and lost. He said her name.

"Haruhi."

He didn't say it emotionally, really, but it wasn't mechanical, either. Hikaru just said her name, called out to her, let her know he was there. She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes wide, entire body trembling, and he saw her lips moving faintly, forming words, one word, his name.

"Hika…"

Thunder crashed overhead, and Haruhi whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, tensing completely, clawing at her ears with shaking fingers. Tears sprang to her eyes.

The tears were just too much.

Never in his entire life had Hikaru wanted so badly to hold someone in his arms. Fear had welled inside him as he saw how frightened Haruhi was – fear that he wouldn't be able to comfort her, that he would mess up again. As soon as he'd seen those tears, though, an emotion the Hitachiin hadn't known he'd possessed exploded within him and moved him forward.

He grabbed the cloth off of the altar and wrapped Haruhi, dripping wet from running in the rainstorm, in it. He jerked his clunky headphones off of his neck and placed them over her ears, drowning out the thunder with soft rock music. He fell to his knees before her and held her in his arms, curling up together underneath the altar. He apologized for hurting her, for leaving her alone, for letting this happen.

She _thanked_ him.

"…Hikaru."

Again, he felt his insides stir. What was this? He said nothing more, but lifted his hand to wipe stray tears from her eyes.

**three**

Hikaru always wore headphones.

Haruhi had noticed it before, but it had suddenly struck her as odd. He listened to music all the time, sure, but those headphones went everywhere with him. They were big, clunky, silver headphones that covered up the entire ear when worn; he almost always wore them around his neck. Occasionally, Hikaru would crank the volume of a song Haruhi liked, and she'd lean against him as he wore them around his neck. Usually, though, they weren't turned on, even when he wore them.

Haruhi asked him about it one day.

"Why do you always wear your headphones?"

Hikaru looked at her, confused, as if she'd just asked the most random question in the world. Which she kind of had, considering the two were doing the grocery shopping for the Host Club.

"I mean…" she added sheepishly, "you always have them around your neck, even when you aren't listening to music. Is it a fashion statement or something?"

He blinked. Haruhi suddenly felt like an idiot. Hikaru's lips twitched into a little smile, warm but impish. "You know, I never used to wear headphones all the time."

"Yeah, I know."

"The first time I really wore them around my neck like this was our first date."

Haruhi blushed at the smile on Hikaru's face as he said the word 'date,' and it occurred to her that this might have been something he'd wanted to say for a while. Their first date, he'd been wearing those headphones around his neck. When she had curled up, afraid of the thunder, he'd put those headphones over her ears and held her close, comforting her.

"I see," she smiled softly. Hikaru was blushing and trying desperately to hide it. With a laugh, she grabbed the headphones from around his neck and put them around her own. He chuckled and pulled out his mp3 player, scanning through his songs and picking one to blast. It was the same song she'd listened to when he'd first put the headphones on her ears that day.

When Hikaru and Haruhi returned to the Host Club from shopping, they were holding hands.

**four**

The school halls were silent as the grave, Haruhi noticed. It was four o'clock, and pretty much every club or sport had wrapped up for the day. Now all the students were rushing to get home and neglect their homework in favor of more interesting activities. That was sounding like a great plan to Haruhi. She stretched and stood from her seat in the library, which, besides the librarian and Haruhi, was totally deserted. Yep. Time to go.

The brunette packed up her textbooks and notebooks, brushing a loose strand of her cropped hair behind her ear. The librarian didn't look up as Haruhi exited.

She walked down the empty halls, listening to her footsteps echoing loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls and high ceiling. Haruhi had to go down a few flights of stairs. As Haruhi was on her second flight, another person's presence was made known to her; she could hear music.

Curiosity piqued, Haruhi took a detour and followed the sound. As she got closer, she identified the sound as someone playing guitar; Haruhi wondered who was playing. Finally, she found herself in front of the music room's door. Compelled by curiosity, Haruhi took hold of the door handle and pushed the door open.

None of the lights were on, but sunlight flooded the elegant room. Sitting on the window ledge, a turquoise electric guitar propped up in his lap, was Hikaru Hitachiin. His eyes were locked on his fingers as they played out all the chords to a catchy rock beat, and, though he seemed totally relaxed and at ease, Hikaru was clearly focused. Haruhi could only stand just inside the door, listening.

When he finished playing the song, Haruhi clapped a little, startling him into looking up at her.

"Haruhi...!" he said.

"Hikaru, that was so great!" she said. "I didn't even know you could play!" Hikaru was blushing fiercely; even in the darkened classroom, Haruhi could see this, and she giggled. Sensitive to the idea that he was being laughed at, Hikaru straightened and became annoyed, his lower lip beginning to stick out in a pout.

"Yeah, so?" he muttered, embarrassed.

"You're really good," Haruhi recovered, sensing his self-consciousness. Hikaru didn't seem to know how to reply to this and instead began tuning his guitar awkwardly.

"Thanks," he finally replied, not making eye contact. Haruhi stepped over and plopped down next to him on the window ledge; his fingers slipped on the guitar.

"Can you play something else?" she asked.

"You want me to?" he asked back, trying to maintain his surliness but unable to hide a hint of pride at his abilities. Haruhi smiled.

"Yes, I'd love to hear more."

**five**

Most couples considered it a bad thing when they fought. For Hikaru and Haruhi, it was routine.

"Would you stop being so selfish for just one…"

"Oh, now I'm being selfish? Really? That's news to me! I just…"

"Yes, you're being selfish! You…"

They always made up in the end, though.

In their own weird way, Hikaru and Haruhi almost enjoyed fighting. It allowed them to flirt occasionally, even in the presence of their other friends. For example, Hikaru telling Haruhi she "could stand to buy a new outfit" meant she looked cute and he didn't like the attention she was getting from other guys. Haruhi responding that he could go "drop dead" meant "thank you."

They never fought about anything serious. Hikaru was arrogant, and Haruhi was stubborn. Haruhi was blunt, and Hikaru always took a comment the wrong way. Even so, their differences as well as their similarities almost made them that much more compatible a couple. When Hikaru was pissed off, Haruhi could calm him down, and when Haruhi was feeling blue, Hikaru refused to leave her side until he'd made her smile like she meant it. They could talk about anything and argue about everything and still know that they were okay. That they were cool.

…Even when their tempers weren't.

**six**

"Ah, Haruhi, you okay?" Hikaru asked, quickly grabbing the brunette before she fell. The ground was slippery from all the rain they'd been caught in.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, clinging to his arm. He flung his hoodie over her head, keeping her a bit drier, though it was soaked through. Just ahead was the enclosed gazebo of the gardens, and he led her to it. When they arrived at the door, Hikaru yanked it open and moved aside so that Haruhi could run in; he followed.

"Argh!" Hikaru yelled as he slammed the door behind him; the gazebo was enclosed in glass, and the raindrops hit it rapidly, leaving trails of water speeding down the panes. Haruhi watched a few raindrops race down the glass before turning to Hikaru, who appeared abashed and slightly annoyed. "Sorry," he apologized, his head hanging guiltily. "We should've turned back sooner, like you said." She smiled at how awkward he was.

"It's okay," she forgave him. "I think we made pretty good time back, considering. You should go out for track." Hikaru grinned as she left herself out of the equation, despite the fact that she'd kept up with him, shorter legs and all. Haruhi slid her arms through the sleeves of his hoodie, still draped over her, snuggling closer to the slighter warmth it offered.

"It's soaking wet..." he apologized. She shook her head.

"It's fi-" she began, only to be cut off by a brilliant flash of lightning. Immediately, her head snapped in the lightning's direction. Hikaru's eyes widened, but his gaze was focused directly on her, thinking what he knew she was thinking, too: with lightning comes thunder.

As if on cue, a great crash of thunder rolled overhead, and, as Haruhi crumpled, a terrified gasp escaping her lips, she was conscious of Hikaru's arms around her, pulling her close to him. Reaching out, she grabbed his sopping tee-shirt, pulling herself as close to him as she could, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Hikaru sat on the floor of the gazebo, drawing her fully into his embrace. She curled up against him, unashamed of her vulnerability.

Hikaru breathed in deeply, taking in the faintest scent of shampoo and spring rain in Haruhi's hair. Absently, he smiled; she smelled of plain shampoo, and that was all - no flowers, no fruits, no perfumes - just shampoo. It was so Haruhi. He held her a little tighter then.

Just at this moment, a second crash of thunder sounded overhead, and she whimpered softly against his neck; her breath was warm. Hikaru swallowed slowly, and, as soon as the crash was over, Haruhi looked up at him, her eyes still wide, but her expression thoughtful.

"Hikaru," she whispered, her voice trembling, "how did you know that thunder would crash just then?"

It occurred to him now how ridiculous it was that so many often mistook Haruhi for a boy; her gentle eyes, tears caught in long, dark lashes, and quiet mannerisms were a dead giveaway that she was a girl.

"I didn't," he admitted, using a similarly quiet voice. She paused, her eyebrows knitting, before a third round of thunder sent her back into the safety of his arms.

As bad as he felt about Haruhi's fear of thunder, Hikaru had to admit that he kind of liked that she depended on him for comfort. It felt right, somehow, to be trapped in this gazebo, the storm all around them, while he stayed by her side. He wondered if she felt the same way, but had the common sense to know that now wasn't the time to ask such a question.

The thunder struck a few more times but didn't last long, and the storm cleared up soon after. When the rain had let up to a light drizzle, Hikaru and Haruhi headed out and crossed the rest of the courtyard quickly to get into the school building. Their friends were all waiting at the door, nerves shot (with the obvious exceptions of the cool Kyouya and stoic Mori), Tamaki especially panicked.

"You got caught in the storm, didn't you?" he wailed, throwing his arms around Haruhi, who groaned and pried him off.

"Yes, but we're fine. Don't worry so much," she reprimanded. Tamaki seemed to calm down until something else caught his eye.

"Why're you wearing Hikaru's sweatshirt?" he wailed again. Haruhi looked down at the hoodie, seeming to have forgotten about it.

"Oh, Hikaru gave it to me when we got caught in the rain," she recalled, taking it off as the group reentered the school building, tossing it back to Hikaru with a smile.

It smelled like shampoo. Not flowers, not fruits, not perfume - just shampoo.

**seven**

Hip hop music blasted from the radio as the street performers danced, clad in baggy jeans, sleeveless jerseys, and backwards baseball caps. Haruhi watched smilingly with the rest of the crowd, applauding the performers' choreography and occasional tricks. Hikaru watched with mild annoyance at the scratchy music and the occasional inappropriate dance move to surface. The song ended, and the dancers bowed and flashed peace signs at the cheering audience.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Haruhi smiled up at Hikaru. He wanted to glower back and insult the performers, but the excited light in her eyes stayed his tongue.

"They're okay," he lied in defeat. Haruhi giggled, and, suddenly, jealousy flooded Hikaru. What was so great about these stupid dancers?

Another song started, and the performers began to warm up, but Hikaru couldn't take another show. He pushed his way past other spectators crowding around the performers and strode over to the radio. The dancers noticed the movement but only really began to complain when Hikaru abruptly changed the channel on the radio. All of the spectators protested as well.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Go home, kid!"

"Change it back to that song!"

Haruhi's face flushed; how typical of Hikaru to do something like this. Sometimes he could just be so –

"That's not dancing," Hikaru announced flatly, turning and evaluating the crowd with his heated amber eyes. "Dancing isn't erratic or vulgar like that." Cutting off the onslaught of protests and insults, he continued. "Dancing is a way of falling in love."

It was an odd statement, and a few people laughed. Most were silent. Haruhi stared at Hikaru's profile, wondering what he was thinking. He had clicked the radio onto a classical station, which was agitating the street performers.

"You don't have to be a pro or know all the moves. Dancing is something natural, something you feel." Hikaru straightened and smiled. "Picture this." He turned to face Haruhi, grinning mischievously as he did so, and stepped towards her. "A gentleman enters the room and sees…the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on."

A few spectators glanced at Haruhi, whose blush was slowly but surely increasing. One annoying person wolf whistled.

"He can't say he loves her yet, because that's a creepy, stalker-y thing to say to someone you've only just seen for the first time," Hikaru chuckled. "But he can ask her to dance." As he said this, the redhead held out his hand to Haruhi. "May I have this dance?" he asked, following through with his explanation.

She smiled and took his hand, letting Hikaru lead her into the center of the crowd. Hikaru began to narrate his actions.

"He bows politely, takes her hand in his, puts the other on her waist…" He did so, gently and respectfully, and Haruhi placed her own hand on his shoulder. Hikaru smiled widely at her. "And they dance."

Hikaru and Haruhi found a beat in the song to which they could come in and slowly stepped in time, waltzing across the plaza. The laughter and yells had stopped, and even the street performers backed off to make room for the two to dance.

Hikaru was arrogant, there was no denying it; he was inconsiderate and selfish, like a sixteen-year-old toddler. But, as he released Haruhi for a moment to spin her away before twirling her back into his arms, she couldn't help but think that, sometimes, Hikaru could be wonderful.


End file.
